Hi Roxas
by iheartnumberthirteen
Summary: this is about roxas in twilight town cuz i like roxas rr plz
1. Chapter 1

**A?N: okay this is my frist fanfixc plz no flames ok??? i dident play the kingdomh earts game i just watched my freind play part of it and the chars r sooooo hot!!!! i like roxas best ok ya neway now we shuld get to the fanfic cause i know you are all dying to read it its called "Hi Roxas"**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once upon a time in kingdom hearts there was a boy named Roxas, he was lived in the twilight town all by his self. He used to lived in the place called destiny island with his brothers Sora and Riku but he had to move because nobody was chasing him (A/N you know the enemies that are called nobodys, so really somebody was chasing him lol I dont know why.)

Neway one morning only it lookd like it was almost nite b/c it alwasy looks like sunset in Twilight town, I guess that is why they call it that. Lol well roxas woke up and looked out his window, the sun was starting to come up and it was morning. "I think it will be another good day said Roxas and he hopened his window & looked outside then he looked at his clock and went "OMG IM LATE FOR SCHOOOL" so he ran outside he almost forget to get dressed but then he remembred so he wasnt wearing pjs wen he got to school or nethinglike that lol.

"hay Heyner did you get the homeworks done" he said 2 his best friend Heyner wile they were in their lockers.

"o yeah sure I did" said Heyner but he really hadnt, he was always slacking off and besides Roxas could always tell when people were'nt telling the truth.

"so wut classes do u have today" said Roxas,

"well theres drama and swimming and study hall and I think band but im not sure maybe that was tomorrow."

"No it is today," they had classes together everyday and thats' how Roxas knew.

"u don't like drama much do you Roxas?" said Pence who was next to him.

"no I dont the teacher is sooooo gay he is always hitting on me and stuff, I cant stand him" said Roxas "and besides im not good at acting, I always trip over my feet because their so big."

"Haha, yeah you do have big feet," said Heyner and he laughed he sounded kind of dumb but then again he always did.

"talking about feet makes me think of cheese steak im hungry," said Pence,

"Your always hungry pence," laughed Roxas. Just then the bell ringed and it was time for class, so they all ran to class Roxas got there on time but everybody else came thru the door wile the teacher was calling role.

The teacher called Heyners name, he was really tall and skinny and had this red hairs that spiked outall over the place kind of like how Soras did but not really, and these little marks under his eyes like sombody put a match to his face while he was sleeping or something and they were green. He had this pink shirt on and one of those scarf things like that guy from Scooby Doo has only his was pink too. "Heyner" he called out.

Heyner reised his hend, "Im hear Mr Axel"

"Ok good, now shut up, your stupid Heyner," Heyner was sad but he know the teacher was right. "Is everybody else here? Ok good, now how about my favorite lil noodle Roxas?"

Roxas got a hot face, he was not happy that people call him lil noodle all the time, but he raised his hand too and said "Im here Mr Axel."

"Oh there you are shnookms, it makes me so happy when you don't skip my class I didn't want to have to give you "special detention" again," Axel said winking, and Roxas got even madder because he didn't want Axel's "special detention" either but he hated school.

"Neway we have a new student with us today class, her name is Emii," he said and a new girl got all up ons the stage she had kinda short kinda long reddish purple hair that went to her shoulders and she was wearing this cute pink jumper dress with a black hood and white shoes and the laces around her ankles. (A/N no I didnt design the character I just saw her on a video game box and I likedhow she looks I dont remember what game she was from though sorry!!!)

Roxas thought right away _OMG, she is hotttt, _but then he was sad again, _why would a girl as hot as Emmi like a nobody like me?_ But he dident know that Emmy actually saw him too and she thought he was hot too but she was to shy too say anything because she thot he wouldn't like her too.

Mr Axel said "Emmy you can sit next to Roxas, but you better be nice becuz he's my lil noodle, okay class now its time to do some warmup. Everybody pair up in partners of twos and play the game Freeze Refresh that I taught you." Emmy wanted to pair up with Roxas but Heyner asked before she could ask him and she was too shy to say no. When everybody was paired up Roxas didn't have a partner because there was an odd number of people in the class, but Axel said "That's okay Roxas, I'll be your partner" and everybody wne tup on the stage.

So Roxas tried to play Freeze Refresh with Mr. Axel, but he was embarrassed all the time because he kept tripping over his big feet and Mr. Axel kept trying to grab his butt and besides he kept getting distracted watching Heyner play Freeze Refresh with Emmy, that made him the most red of all because he wanted Emmy to himself.

Pretty soon class was over and it was time for lunch, Pence's favorite class because he got to eat. "I bet your hungry Pence sayid Heyner.

"duh, of course hes hungry Heyner, Pence is always hungry" said Roxas.

They went to the lunch room, pence was already there because he ran the whole way, he could run pretty fast for a fat kid lol. Pence had on his tray about thirty cheese steaks!!!! And hes started eating them all really fast. Roxas had a packed lunch and so did Heyner, because their moms were too cheap to buy them food. Except Roxas lived by himself so I don't know how he got food lol.

They all ate there lunches and while they were eating the new girl Emmy, came up to them and she had a lunch tray too and she said "Hi, your in my drama class rite? My names Emmy" she said. "Can I sit with you guys all the other tables are full?"

"Sure" said Roxas and he put his bag on the floor.

"Wait Roxas, what if shes an alien?" said Heyner looking worried.

"don't be more stupider Heyner, of course she is not an alien," said Roxas.

"Yeah aliens don't like cheese steak said Pence and he tried to steal Emmy's cheese steak!

"Pence you baka" said Roxas and hit him and he dropped the cheese steak. "Just ignore pence he really likes the cheese steaks if you couldn't tell lol."

Emmy sat down next to him "Hey can I see your guy'ses schedules? I just started today."

"Sure" said Roxas and he said, "the next class that I have is swimming and then study hall and band." "Oh cool, those are my classes too," said Emmy.

"Cool I hope we will see each other more," said Roxas, butt then he brushed because it sounded like he had a crush on her! He looked at Emmy's face and she was red all over and blushing too. "Ya.. I hope we see each other too" Emmy said but she was embarrassed too.

"What class is next again" said Heyner "I forgot already."

"It's swimming you dummy" said Roxas "gosh your so dumb I just said that." "Sorry Roxas I'll try not to be so dumb next time," said Heyner.

"Well its almost time for swimming class, come on Emmy we don't want to be late," said Roxas. He through what was left over of his lunch in the garbage can and Emmy finished her lunch and followed after him with her backpack.They split up at the locker rooms cause obviously Roxas couldn't go in the girls locker room because he was a boy and stuff lol. He would probably get slapped a lot but anyway he got dressed in his swim suit which was black with red strips on the sides of the legs and then it had black and white checkerboard around his wasteband.

So he went out and got in the pool, and he was gonna start lapping the pool when the he heard a familial voice. "Hi Roxas!"

He turned around in the water, it was up to his waist and he saw Emmy standing in the doorway, she had on a cute yellow-orange bikini that went perfectly with her hair. _God shes cute,_ he thought to himself but then he shook his head, _but she is so cute, there is noway that I have any kind of chance with her im just a nobody after all, Roxas the nobdoy. Besides she all ready probably has a boy friend anyway_ he thought.

Emmy got in the pool all slow because the water made her nervous, but that wasnt the only thing that made her nervouse, Roxas did too because she had a crush on him too!!! _But he is such a cute boy, his heart probably already belongs to another_ she thought.

"Ok class" said there swimming teacher, he was kind of tall and he had blond hair in a mullet. "Today we are going to work on are underwater breathes exercises."

Roxas grumbled," I hate underwater breathing stuff, its impossible for anybody that isn't half fish!!"

"It is probably not that bad" said Emmy she was trying to make him feel better. "His hair is pretty silly though"

"His hair isn't as dumb as his lessens" said Roxas.

"Ok class but today the breth exercesis will be a little easier because you can make scuba tanks!! Everyone come up to the front to get yor tin cans and string and duck tape,, youll have 2 share the squirrels tho we don't have enough, and we will make scuba tanks out of them," said teacher. Roxas grumbled all the way he really hated Mr. McGyver almost as much as he hated Mr. Axel.

So they spended their class using the tin can scuba and Heyner was the only one who didn't almost drown of dying because his head was full of air anyway so he didn't run out, and Pence also was ok because he floated. Emmy had a grate idea tho she and Roxas didnt' use the tin cans at all they just took breathes of air wile M.r McGyver was'nt looking.

After class in the hall Roxas looked really wierd cause his hair was still all wet from being in the water. Emmy htought it was really cute and she giggled and brushed. But then Roxas heared a voice he didnt want to hear again coming from behind him, "Hi Roxas my lil noodle!!!" it was Mr. Axel again! Roxas moved away but he wasnt fast enough and Mr. Axelgrabbed his butt.

"Ah stop it I don't want u to grab my butt." Roxas explained. "Come on you know you like it" said Mr. Axel and tried to grab his butt again but then Emmy stepped in, "Mr Axel your a teacher!!! Its mean to grab yourstudents butts even if they do have a really cute butt like Roxas does." Then she gasped because she didnt mean to say that.

Axel looked with his face as red as his hair almost because he was embarrassed and mad! He said "After school I will take you both to talk with Prinicpal Diz and then you will be having my special detention for sure!!!" And then he got mad and went back to the room he taught in because he was still mad at Emmy for stoppig him.

"Evyre body knows special means retarded" said Emmy

"Thanks Emmy he is really a big jerk even if he is a teacher" said Roxas.

"Oh its no problem" said Emmy blushing again "I just want to help my friends writE?"

"yeah but now we should get to study hall, were gonna be late. What room is ur study hall in?"

"209"

"Oh men, mine is in 105, I guesss we have different teachers for it" said Roxas and he was disappointed becaue he couldn't spend any more time in that classwith Emmy. "Well then we had better get goin" he said sadly.

"Ya we should" said Emmy. "Well I will seeyou in band then!!" and she ran off to her class and Roxas walked away to his study hall by himself. When he got to 105 he was suprised because the tutor was different! It was another guy with blond hair in a mullet thing but this one was not Mr MacGyver. "Hay who r u and where is Mr. Strife?" Mr. Leon Strife was the guy who normally did his tutoring in studyhall and this guy was different.

The guy standed up from the desk, "Oh, man, it's worse than I thought. You _are_ Roxas, right?" he asked and he sounded kind of nervouse.

"Ya Im Roxas but who r u!" Roxas said.

The guy sighed, "I'm Demyx. I guess I'm your... new tutor. What was, uh, 'Mr. Strife' teaching you, anyway?" he said.

"Well some maths but allso a little science" said Roxas. To be honest even though Mr Strike was pretty cool he didn't like him very much because he kept mixing up stuff in test tubes and trying to make Roxas drink it but Roxas was too smart and poured it on the rug instead, that was why the capret in the rom was full of holes.

"Okay, so... do you have a math book or anything?"

"Baka Demyx-san their all on the back wall on that shelf." Roxas pointed at the shelf where all the math books wer and then he got up and got one and sat down at a desk. "Come on baka your supposed to help me."

Demyx looked kind of upset but also nervous. "Not if you keep calling me... whatever the heck you just called me." But then he gave up and pulled up a chair next to Roxas's desk with the math book and he started helping him with his math, they were on chapter eight. "Ah, man, it's been _years_ since I took trig... I _told_ him he was sending the wrong guy..." Demyx mumbles.

When the bell rang Roxas was really happey that class was over because he hadn't hardly got any work done, and he slammed the book really loud and made Demyx jump, "Your really dumb Demyx-san we dident get through anychapters at all, you have got to be kidding! I mean you don't even know the law of cosines and they made you a tutor?? That's dumb I know ur just doing it for the money I mean Mr. Strife was kind of crazy but at least his heart was in it!"

Suddenly Demyx slams his hand down on the table really hard and looked totally mean!! "Roxas, _shut up._ Also, as your tutor, I'm assigning you _every_ problem in chapter eight. Odds _and_ evens."

"WTF" Roxas yelled "God your such a jerk u collage guys are all the same" and then he went storming out so he could go to band. Emmy was waiting for him outside the band room with her flute case, "Hi Roxas, you look mad r u ok?"

"YA only I got this new tutor his name is Dumb-yx and he gave me a TON of homework!!! I cant believe it I mean I thought Mr. Strive was mean trying to make me ingest caustic liquids but this guy is just a torturer, I cant believe it!"

"That sucks, said Emmy, "by the way band is canceled so I don't know what do to." Roxas looked and there was a sign on the door on a paper that said "band is canceled today go home!" "Thats weird" said Roxas "why would bang be canceled?"

Emmy shruggled, "I dunno but what instrument do you play? I play fluete."

Roxas shruggled too "I don't know, I usually play tympani but sometime strumpet I guess it depends on how im feeling." He was'nt very good at band but he didn't say that because girls like musicians.

"Well what r we suppost to do now?" said Emmy.

"I kno wwhat u can do" said a voice and it was Mr. Axel again, he was good at showing up out of the shadows really creepy. "U can come with me to Prinicapl Diz's office and we will discuss ur special detention!!"

"Im not going to ur stupid "retarded detention" Axel" said Roxas.

"Thats Mr Axel to you, and you don't have a choice, its up to the princiapl," said Mr Axel. "Now come with me my lil noodle"

Roxas sighted but there wasn't nothing he cuold do, it was pointless to argue with a teacher especially this teacher, he didn't listen toanybody! So he followed the teacher to the priniclapl's office. Emmy went along because she new that if she didn't than Mr Axel would be grabbing Roxas's butt the whole time. They got to the prinicpals orfice and aksed to see Prnicaipal Diz and finally they went inside.

Principle Diz was really scary, she had these red bandages all over her face because there had been an accident on her a long time ago and she didnet want nebody to see the scars. but everybody was really scared of her anyway cause you could only see one of her eyes and anyway she was the proincpal. "So, its Roxas and Mr. Axel again, Emmy would you please wait outside." Emmy did that. "Have a seat Roxas and Mr. Axel" said Diz.

Mr. Axel grabbed Roxas's butt wile Diz wasn't looking (A/N: lol Axel not that kind of seat!!) and Roxas hit him but then they sat down in chairs than Diz looked back at them and and caught Axle trying to get Roxa's shoulder. "Mr Axel stop it that is disgraceful 4 a teacher" she said "Im a servant of the p.t.a. and if im a servent you should consider urself a tool at best!"

"Hey mr Axel I think she just called u a tool" said Roxas and he giggle. Axel just looked mad.

"but Roxas you are not showing teachers good respect" said Diz "weve talked to you about it before and I think you ndeed disciple. Youwill have special detention with Mr Axel everyday this week!!"

Roxas jumped around all mad "WTF Ms Diz that's retarded I diddnt do anything!!!!!"

"keep up that attitude and u'll have it all next week too" said Prijciipal Diz that made Roxas shut up real quick!! Mr. Axel grabed Roxas's butt agin on the way out and then he left, Emmy asked Roxas wat happened and Roxas told her "the prienicpal gived me special detention everyday this week"

"that's retarded" said Emmy

"I no" said Roxas "but what am I gonna do it's the prinicpal that gaved it to me??"

"well u shold still go" said Emmy "I mean u dont want to get anymore in trouble rite?"

"I gess not" said Roxas "I dont like being in trouble even if its for something I didnt do" then the bell rang and school was over. "Emmy where do u live?"

"Market St" said Emmy

"Cool thats right near my house, what a coincidince!"

"Ya I know thats cool" said Emmy "Maybe its destiny"

"Ill walk u home" said Roxas blushing.

"Ok that wood be nice" said Emmy and she blushed too. They went together to the front of the school and they were gonna walk home but Mr Axel was outside with his car that was a pink convertible.

"HEY MY LIL NOODLE" Axel yelled really loud and everybody looked at him, Roxas was super embarrassed by him. "Dont forget ur special detention!!!!" he called

Roxas got a red face, "im sorry Emmy maybe I can walk u home sometime next week wen I dont have detention" he said sadly

"Thats ok I can wait" said Emmy. "Be careful that teacher gives me the creeps"

"Ill be fine, anyway hed lose his job if he tries anything" said Roxas, then he went over and got in Axels car.

"Dont be so mad Roxas at least u did'nt get special detention with Mr Saïx or anything" said Mr Axel laughing and then they drove away.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: omg, cliff hanger!!! well I hope u all like my frist story, ch2 is done all ready but I wanted 2 get sum revues before i put it upt!!!!! omg review plzzzzzzzz if u do i will giv u a cookie!!! o and i hope I got axels char right. (no flames plz)**


	2. special detention

**A/N: hay guys thanx 4 all te revues even if every1s being mean but ill post ths chappie anyway. oh btw their maybe some inapproproate content in this chatper so if u dont like that stuff u might want 2 skip.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

after school demyx (A/N: u know, Roxa's tudor from study hall) wason his cell phone he was really listening more than talking tho. "I kind of figured that from looking at him... Uh-huh..." suddenly he got really surprised "You want me to WHAT? That's suicide, even if he _is_ just—" then he stops "No... No, sir. I-I understand." And he closed his cell phone and put it in his jeans pocket and started walking away, "Oh, man... I _told_ him he was sending the wrong guy for this."

(A/N: haha dun dun duuuuuuuuuun lol)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

pretty soon Mr. Axel's car drove up to his house witch was in Train Common and he got out with Roxas "Come on Roxas ive got a lot of tax forms for u to falsify" he said. But Roxas could tell he was lying because he could always tell stuff like that. "Its April 30" said Roxas "Taxes arent for another year almost" "Well its good to get started early" said mr Axel and he went in the kitchen and gived Roxas a stack of papers that was almost as tall as he was!!

"gimme a break Axel there are not this many tax forms in the WORLD!!!!" said Roxas madly.

"Their not all tax forms noodle" said Axel" some of them are difrential caclusus."

"Theres a difference?" said Roxas still mad.

Axel laughed "HAHAHAHAHAA, ur funny Roxas but u still have to do them. u work on those at the table, i have to go get changed" he said andwent upstairs. "oh and u can have some ice ceram wile u work if u want, it is in the freezer"

Roxas was still mad but he sat down the papers on the table and set down, than he started working on them, they were hard but thx to Mr Strifes math tutoring he was good at it, but no thanks to the new guy Dumyx cuz he was demb.

a few minuets later Axel came back down the stares, he was not wearing pink now but instead this really tight black leather shirt and pants and black boots with spikes on them, he still had his pink asscot (sp?) though. "hello again noodle how do i look?"

"stupid" Roxas said without even looking

"hey, that is no way to talk to ur teacher" said Mr. Axel.

"its a free contry" said Roxas he was still mad if u coudnlt tell lol.

"ya... ya your right roxas. America is a free country" said Mr Axel "its too bad the ppl in charge r so dumb all the time and say stuff like nuckular." Roxas wasnt listening he didnt really care about politicks because he was being rude lol well anyway he kept working on the tax forms wile Axel talks. Finally Axel opens up the referidgerator and gets out 2 sticks of blue ice cream "u want some ice cream Roxas? Its sea salt ur favorite!!!!"

"not really" said Roxas but then he changed hismind, it was kind of a hot day so Axel gave him 1 of the ice creams and Roxas started licking it. But as soon as he likced it he starte feeling dizzy, _Maybe Im getting heatstroke_ he thought and he kept licking the ice cream. But he didnet know the icecream was drugged!!! and pretty soon he was passed out and his ice cream spilled on a tas forms.

"he he he" said Mr Axel giggling his plan workedperfectly!! He didn't eat the icecream himself though cause hed put drugs on all of them. so he wnet into the livingr oom and put Roxas on the couch then he started taking off his lil noodle's clothes. When Roxs was naked he stood up and looked, god he was so cute and innocent lying their like that,

but not for long.

Mr Axel went back to teh kitchen and got from the frige some whipped creme and some chocolate syrup and a jar of cherries, then he went back 2 roxas and started pouring thechocolate syrup on him, then when his little body was all covered in syrup he did the same thing with whipped cream, he felt himself getting really excidted cause he coudnlt wait to lick it all off!! then he put the finishing touches on putting cherries here and there on him like a sunday. but just as he was getting ready to lick it clean he heared a knock on the front door.

"who the fuck could that be" said Axel really annoyed "oh well i just wont answer it" he said and licked Roxas's face a little, it tasted good like chocolate and whpped cream.

suddenly there was a voice from the front door "I know you're in there! Open the door or I'll... I'll break it down!" Axel got really mad cause he didn't want anybody interrupting his private time with Roxas "FINE" he said madly and he got up and went to the door and opened it a little, outside was that stupid new tutor guy Demyx. "wat do u want demyx I am a busy man" said Mr. Axel.

Demyx jumped a little surprised, "I've come to pick up Roxas," he said.

"roxas isn't here" Axel lied a little nervouse because Demyx guessed. "he is still doing detention at the school."

But Demyx shook his head "No, five other students told me he got in your car and you drove off with him for some kind of ... 'special detention.' Do I even _want_ to know what that means?"

"its just like regular detention but harder, and anyway u need to look for him at the school, those kids r a bunch of liers, their always not telling the truth!!"

After that Axel tryed to close the door but Demyx leaned ageinst it and started pushing it open. "Look, this is ridiculous, Axel," he said as he pushed, "Just let me in so I can make sure he's not here." But Axel was stronger andhe closed the door on Demyx and lockedit. "there now to get back to work" said Axel turning around but when he turned around Demyx was showing up right behindhim!!

"HOW THE FUCK DID U GET IN MY HOUSE" said Axel really mad now

"It's just teleporting," said Demyx "You of all people should know that, really..." then he started wlaking toward the living room where Roxas was, Axel got really really really mad and he ran down the basement but Demyx didnt see him.

Demyx turns the corner into the livingroom and saw Roxas lying there all covered in chocolate and whipped cream and he was naked. "Holy—!!" shouts Demyx then he coverd Roxas up in a blanket real quick and turned round to find axel "You... you sick son of a—!" he yelled but then he stopped, Axel was standing at the door with what lookes like a flame thrower in his hands and he turned it on full blast!!

Suddenly this big blue instrument (A/N: sry i forget what its called) appeard in Demyxs hands out of nowhere and he played some notes fast and this wall of water came up in fron t of him just in time to stop mr. Axel's flame. He keeps playing to keep the water going but the flame thrower was lasting a long time. but Demyx was still kind of releeved becuase the flame thrower looked like it was the only weapons Axel had right now. still it was going to be hard cause the house was starting to catch fire!

Demyx got kind of desperate as the flames started creeping past his water wall, he couldnt fight and help Roxas at the same time so he tried something else he said to his sitar "Dance, water, dance!" and tehse water clones that looked sorta like demyx only really not and musical notes came out of the water awll and started attacking Axel, he had to turn offthe flame thrower so he could hit them away but it didnt work, his hands just ent right thru the water!

"DEMYX U TEAM KILING WH000RJ" Axle yelled really loud while the water clones kept beating him up.

Demyx sighed relieved, hed been worried that this axel would be alot stronger. when the waterclones had beat up Axel so that he was out cold. Demyx went up to him and made sure then he took Roxas's pants off the floor and picked up Roxas still drugged andwrapped in the blanket and he made a pool of black darkness and he dsappeared into it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"... about done?"

"Hard to s... think it's about to... but the program's still trying to instantiate objects from outside the Twilight Town classes. It boggles the mind..."

The voices came to Roxas through a thick haze, but it soon began to clear, and with bleary eyes he attempted to make sense of his surroundings. It was dark except for the glow of computer monitors scattered around the room, and the only sounds were a gentle electronic hum and two familiar voices.

"Oh! Check it out, he's awake." One of the two figures by the computer turned around and approached him. "How ya feeling, little guy?"

Roxas blinked heavily a few times, then recognized the scarred face before him. "N...number Two?"

Xigbar nodded. "That was a pretty close call you had. That ice cream addiction is gonna be the death of you one of these days."

"What happened?" said Roxas, rubbing his eyes. His hand came away from his face covered in... shaving foam? He looked at it oddly. Why was he so _tired?_ And why was he wearing nothing but a plaid blanket and a pair of pants?

"Well, near as we can figure..." Xigbar straightened up and gestured at the computer. "Somebody reactivated the Twilight Town simulation and somehow trapped you back inside. You've been missing for almost a month, you know."

The second figure turned his chair halfway; it was Demyx, who for some reason appeared to have some whipped cream in his hair. "Yeah, but then whoever got it started up didn't stick around to keep it going. Without any maintenance, the program just disintegrated. It needed some major debugging before we could even secure an entry point—just one runtime error after another. And don't get me _started_ on the spelling and grammar errors," he added, turning back to the computer. "I don't think they managed to spell 'principal' correctly even _once."_

Roxas experimentally licked the substance on his hand, and his eyes widened. "Is—is this _whipped cream?"_ he exclaimed.

Xigbar laughed. "You're lucky we found you when we did. If it hadn't been for Nine's quick action, well... let's just say it's thanks to him Axel isn't a registered sex offender."

Roxas blanched; suddenly the blanket and missing clothes made sense. Xigbar turned back to Demyx, who was typing something. "Think you can shut it down? I don't want any repeats of this little escapade."

Demyx cringed. "The runtime environment's not like anything I've ever seen before. I haven't been able to get it to abort, so I'm just trying to crash it now."

"I ... didn't know you could program a computer, Demyx," said Roxas slowly.

Demyx scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, I was thinking about declaring a minor in CS once upon a time, but then, you know, the Heartless, and it was sort of moot after that..." The computer suddenly let out a high-pitched whine, and Demyx returned his attention to it. "Oh, good! Finally gave me a fatal exception. Never thought I'd be _happy_ to see one of those."

"But—what about Axel?" Roxas got unsteadily to his feet, the drugged popsicle still showing its effects. "If you crash the simulation while he's in there—"

"Calm down, kiddo. That was a _virtual_ Axel," Xigbar explained. "The real one's still back at the castle. We didn't tell him where we were going, for obvious reasons."

"By which he means Axel's been unholy-pissed-off for the last month or so," said Demyx with a shiver. "He'll be happy to see you, though."

"Well, happy as a Nobody gets," Xigbar corrected.

Demyx typed a bit more, then turned his chair around again. "Hey, out of curiosity, Roxas, do you _remember_ what all happened in that simulation over the last month?" he asked.

Roxas tensed.

"I mean, it might help us figure out who's responsible—"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Roxas firmly.

"Hey, blue screen of death," said Xigbar, pointing to the computer.

Demyx swiveled back, then stood and stepped away from the machine. "Well, that's all the more I can do. I don't think that simulation is _ever_ gonna compile again."

"Can't hurt to make sure, though." Xigbar raised his right arm, and one of his guns appeared in his hand, pointed straight at the heart of the machine. By the time Roxas realized it was there, the Freeshooter had already fired, and the metal case burst apart in a flurry of sparks. The monitors' glow died instantly, leaving the "EXIT" sign above the door as the room's only lighting.

There was a soft _whoosh_ as Xigbar's weapon presumably disappeared; it was too dark to see yet. "Well, shall we go, then?" said his voice.

"Sooner the better," said Roxas as Demyx guided him by the arm into the portal one of them had opened.

"By the way, Roxas, I still expect you to do that chapter eight homework," Demyx joked.

Roxas kicked in the general direction of his shins, and Demyx's yelp was the last sound in the basement of the Twilight Town mansion for quite some time.

**END**


End file.
